


The Heart Means I Love You

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad!Buck, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: short fic about the first time Christopher calls Buck "dad".
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 815





	The Heart Means I Love You

It’s father’s day. 

Buck used to hate father’s day as a kid. His father had abandoned the family a long time ago, and he’d been miserable watching the other kids do pottery or make cards for their dads when he didn’t have anyone to do anything for. 

Now though, he’s looking forward to seeing Eddie’s face light up when Christopher gets home from school with his father’s day gift. 

It’s Buck’s turn to pick Christopher up today, while Eddie’s finishing up some errands downtown. He pulls up in his truck and waits in the lane with the other parents until it’s time. 

Buck thinks back to how a year ago, before he started dating Eddie, before he moved in, he would have spent his day off sleeping in--instead of waking up extra early to get Christopher ready for drop off--and finding some hot new conquest to go out to the bars with--instead of trying to find all the matching socks in the laundry bin to make sure they all went in the right drawers at home. 

On occasion Buck does miss sleeping in, but he doesn’t miss his old lifestyle. He loves spending his time with his boys, he loves coming home and watching Christopher stop whatever it is he’s doing to come hug him hello, he loves when Eddie burns his pancakes, because he gets too distracted by Buck’s bedhead early in the morning. 

Buck has always been a very glass half full type of guy. But there’s something so precarious and new about the situation he’s in--he wants it to last forever, but he knows that’s not really up to him. Christopher could wake up one day and decide he wants a mom, and Eddie would do anything for that kid, which Buck completely understands. 

It’s been a year since they started dating, and a little over three months since they started living together, but none of Eddie’s family--besides his abuela, who found out by accident one day--know about them being together. 

They’re very old fashioned, Eddie had said, he would spill the beans eventually, just not now. He hadn’t said anything at the time, but it makes Buck anxious to know he’s being kept a secret from those who matter most in his boyfriends’ life. 

“Bucky!” 

Buck jumps up, startled from his thoughts, and gets out of the car, “Hey Superman!” he waves hi to his teacher and she gives him a big grin. 

“Happy Father's day.” she says. 

“Oh, well, I’m not--uh, thanks.” he nods his head at her and takes Christopher to the car before he can put his whole foot in his mouth in front of her. It’d definitely be weird explaining to Miss Simian and a group of 4th graders that he’s not a dad, just Christopher’s dad’s live in boyfriend who also happens to be a coworker. 

After Christopher’s buckled into the front seat securely Buck asks him how his day was. 

“Good! I have a surprise in my bag.” he replies, clearly up the wall with excitement. 

“Ooh,” Buck grins. “Can I see?” 

Christopher shakes his head adamantly. “Nuh uh. Not til we get home.” 

“Stingy.” Buck sticks his tongue out playfully. 

Christopher giggles, but doesn’t bugde, keeping his backpack close to him, on his lap. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There’s a lot of traffic, so they don’t get home until past three thirty. Eddie’s home before them, packing away the groceries. “Hey guys!” he kisses Buck on the lips chastely, and then bends down to give Christopher a hug. “How was school?” 

Christopher starts unzipping his backpack. “I made stuff!” 

Eddie laughs at the unfiltered enthusiasm in his kids voice and leans his hip against the kitchen counter. “Oh yeah?” It’s only Friday, Father's Day isn’t until Sunday, but he’s not about to be the one to burst Christopher’s bubble, so he waits patiently. 

“This is for you!” He takes out a ceramic project--Eddie thinks maybe it was supposed to be a bowl?--it’s deep and thin with grooves and twists and the words  _ I love you daddy _ are carved inside, at the very bottom. 

Eddie loves it. And tells him as much, picking it up like he’s admiring a stunning artifact, oohing and aahing and wrapping Christopher up in a big warm hug. “Aww buddy, this is the greatest gift I have ever gotten! Thank you!” 

Christopher grins. “You say that every year!” 

“Well you somehow manage to top yourself every year.” Eddie says, grinning back. 

Christopher reaches back into his bag. “Bucky, this one’s for you!” he says, taking out another ceramic creation--a round mug this time. 

On the outside it reads:  _ Best Daddy  _ with a big heart drawn next to the words. “I made it for you. I couldn’t fit a lot of words because it’s not as big as a bowl but the heart means I love you.” he explains. 

Buck stands there in a stupor for a good five seconds before reaching out for the cup. His fingers trace the carved words slowly. 

“Buck?” Eddie calls out, concern in his voice. 

Christopher bites his lip. “You don’t like it?” 

Buck shakes his head immediately. “No, I  _ love  _ it.” 

“Then how come you’re crying?” he asks, tilting his head in confusion. 

Buck blinks, realizing Christopher is right, there are tears spilling down his cheeks and right onto the ceramic mug. “Sorry, I just--” the more he tries to talk, the more choked up he gets. “This is really nice. Like, the nicest thing I’ve gotten,  _ ever _ .” Buck swipes at the tears that just keep on coming. He’s so happy he’s overwhelmed with emotion. 

Christopher leans into his leg and wraps his arms around his waist. “Really?” 

Buck nods, “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” he gently places the mug on top of the counter and bends down to pick Christopher up, engulfing him in a big embrace. “Thank you, Chris, I love it. And I love you.” 

Christopher smiles, wide, “Love you too Daddy.” 

Buck thinks his heart might actually burst. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i posted this originally on datleggy.tumblr.com and completely forgot to post it up here. my b. 
> 
> thank u for reading! :)


End file.
